


Cry Me An Ocean

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Crying Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth watch The Titanic together and Seth learns something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Me An Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: dean getting really emotional while watching titanic because Rose couldn't stay with jack and he thinks they belonged togther and seth making fun of him.

Dean lets out a whimper when Rose discovers that Jack has died. Seth looks over at him and is a little amused to find that there are actual tears running down Dean’s face. They watch the end of the movie with the occasional sniffle or whine from Dean. The credits roll and and Dean wipes his eyes as Seth turns to him with a smirk.

"Don’t fucking start with me." Dean says hoarsely. 

"Seriously, it’s the Titanic. We’ve watched it before." Seth points out.

"And I always cry. You just don’t always notice." Dean shrugs, reaching for the box of tissues he had put on the side table. 

"I just can’t believe big, bad Dean Ambrose cries at the Titanic." Seth mocks, laughing.

Dean punches him in the arm. “Everyone cries at Titanic. You just don’t have a heart. Even Roman tears up. It’s fucking heartbreaking. She could have saved him if she hadn’t hogged the raft thing.” Dean grumbles, wiping the tear tracks off his cheeks.

"It’s cute. You sensitive side." Seth leans over and kisses Dean softly. 

"Jerk." Dean mumbles against Seth’s mouth and Seth huffs out a laugh before getting up and pulling Dean up, dragging him to their bedroom. 

Dean goes along willingly enough, even if Seth is a jerk. 

The Titanic is freaking sad, okay.


End file.
